


All you zombies

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a zombie and requires brains to live. Hannibal has a few to spare, and a desire to make Will his lover. That can work out right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you zombies

Will Graham looked pale ever since he became a zombie. After Garret Jacob Hobbs bit him, Graham had to eat brains to survive.  
The first brain he consumed was Hobbs’, after he shot him in the head.  
He avoided people for weeks, trying not to succumb to Hobbs’ darkness. The brains he ate influenced his behavior.  
The next brain he ate belonged to a young girl, he took to constantly musing on the hotness of Zayn Malik, which was seen as odd, but the team chalked it down to his empathy.  
Zeller never let him hear the end of it, even though he found the girl’s killer.  
Nor did Price.  
His psychiatrist tried to get him off his One Direction worship by playing him Bach during their sessions.  
Graham was happy when the girl’s memories started to fade.  
*  
Graham considered his ordeal.  
He could not let anyone come close, since they might discover his secret.  
Lecter was dangerous to him for that reason, but he felt drawn to the refined man with a vengeance.  
*  
“So,” said Lecter. “Will you join me for dinner tonight?”  
“Yes,” said Will. “Why not? Life’s meaningless and we have to have our fun while we can.”  
That was the brain of an accountant talking, but some of the pain was his own.  
“Yes,” said Hannibal. “But we must cherish the life we have.”  
“Must we?”  
“Do you still like that terrible pop group?”  
“One Direction? No, it was just a phase of empathizing with the victim. “  
“Ah,” said Hannibal. “Good. Classical music is so well-structured don’t you think?”  
“I prefer country,” said Will.  
Lecter sighed.  
*  
Will ate the delicious food, and then he had a memory resurface.  
“What was this?” he asked.  
“It’s steak,” said Hannibal.  
Will closed his eyes and saw a young girl with his friend’s knife in her heart.  
Oh God. Lecter was the ripper and he was eating the victim’s brain.  
“Will,” said Hannibal. “You look even paler than usual. What’s wrong?”  
He seemed so composed, not like the man who killed the girl.  
“It’s fine,” lied Will.  
*  
Lecter wondered what was wrong with his current obsession.  
Will seemed so pale and drawn.  
Maybe he wasn’t human?  
Lecter had seen other pale creatures and he had served Will the thing that sustained zombies.  
If he was a zombie maybe he could help Lecter?  
Will needed brains to live, and he had an abundance of them to offer.  
*

“How long have you been a zombie?” asked Lecter.  
“How long have you been the ripper?”asked Will.  
“All my life. People don’t believe in your kind.”  
“Is that a threat, doctor?”  
“Call me Hannibal, my dear Will.”  
“You’re a monster. “  
“I’m no zombie. But maybe we could reach an arrangement?”  
“What sort of arrangement? If I fuck you you’ll become like me.”  
“Oh Will. Not that sort of an arrangement even if I would like to join my flesh with yours.  
I could get you the sustenance you require to live.”  
“Innocent victims?”  
“I can find you murderers to eat.”  
“Then I will be like them.”  
“Aren’t you already a killer?”  
“True. “  
“Do we have a deal?”  
Will nodded.  
*  
“Besides,” said Hannibal. “We can have sex should you so desire.”  
“How?” asked Will.  
“I’m immune to zombie bites and bodily fluids.”  
“How do you even know this?”  
“How do you think? Tobias Budge attacked me and bit me. He was a zombie but he didn’t make me one.”  
“Oh. Bodily fluids?”  
“We had a liaison. “  
“You killed him,” said Will.  
“After he attacked me and tried to kill you.”  
“You fucked him first,” said Will and tried not to sound jealous.  
“He was mediocre. “  
“Well..”  
“I’m human now. We can engage in physical congress after I serve you something good.”  
“I could do that,” said Will.  
Lecter realized he had what he always wanted, a perfect partner and companion.  
He hoped his zombie lover would be amendable to his plans.  
Their union would be fruitful and long-lived.  
*  
“Have you been intimate with anyone since you became a zombie?” asked Lecter though he knew the answer. The brain he was serving belonged to a social worker who was a killer.  
“No of course not,” said Will. “I won’t risk infecting anyone else.”  
“Well, you don’t run that risk with me.”  
“I’ve never been with a man,” said Will and chewed on his food.  
So many conflicting impulses ran through his mind.  
Care for clients, and hatred for some of them.  
“You haven’t been a zombie before either. “  
“No. I’m a monster.”  
“You are the next step in evolution.”  
“Does that make you less evolved than me?”  
“No. Merely different. You equal and opposite.”  
“How apt.”  
“I was always your other half. The yin to your yang.”  
“I suppose so.” He had a vision of Hannibal killing the social worker and it excited him.  
“Let’s go to bed,” said Hannibal.  
Will followed to the room with the samurai armor and the soft sheets.  
They kissed, almost chastely before passion rose.  
Will kneeled on the bed, and Hannibal prepared him even though he was durable.  
Lecter’s cock filled him and he closed his eyes with the sensation of being taken, of belonging to someone at last.  
When Will came he sensed Hannibal follow, and spill into his lover’s cold flesh.  
*  
Hannibal smiled. As he expected he’d become infected by Will’s semen and the bites he’d inflicted in his passion. He was a zombie now too.  
He’d never fucked Budge or been bitten by him. Will was a worthy sire, unlike Budge.   
Well, well. He was not immune.  
He would require brains now and he had no problem finding them.  
He and Will would be a good match.  
Will would have his doubts, but Hannibal could feed him appropriate brains to change his mind. Their union was eternal now.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:Hannibal/Will or gen - iZombie AU - Zombie!Will
> 
> Will is a zombie like Liv Moore on iZombie. He eats the brains of murder victims and temporarily gets their memories and mannerisms in order to solve their murders. He's managed to hide the truth from everyone by explaining it away as empathy. 
> 
> * Will discovers that Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper after Hannibal serves him brain for dinner. 
> 
> * After Hannibal finds out that Will's a zombie, he tries to woo him more elaborate gourmet brain dinners.


End file.
